Mi amado niño
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Mi amado niño, bebe la dulce miel que late en mi pecho. Eres muy infantil, nunca jamás apartaré la vista de ti. No te resistas, confíate entero a mí, Sólo yo puedo revivirte. Haré pedazos tus alas Para que así no puedas irte volando a ningún lugar. One shot Sebastian & Ciel


En medio de la habitación oscura se encontraba una sábana de color blanca pero alguien parecía dormir sobre ella, apenas si podía verse solo una luz tenue de una vieja lámpara que alumbraba el lugar.

_-Hola cariño, espero que no me hayas extrañado… _Decía con una sonrisa y voz dulce una joven de unos 17 años, de cabello negro el largo de este daba por su estrecha cintura, de contextura delgada no muy alta, a simple vista era hermosa, dirigió su mirada enamorada a alguien que lentamente se retorcía en esa sábana blanca.

_-Veo que si…_ Dijo con alegría al ver como ese alguien a quien hablaba se movía lentamente, parecía que recién despertaba de un largo sueño.

_-Mmmm…_ Apenas musitaba con esfuerzo un joven de hermoso parecer finos rasgos su cabello negro azulado hacían juego de forma exquisita con sus ojos color zafiro brillante, su piel tan tersa y blanca, era una belleza sin duda.

_-Pobrecito, mi amado niño… Pero tú me obligaste a taparte la boca de esa manera…_ Exclamaba ella mientras caminaba dejando sobre una mesa cercana algunas cosas que había traído en una funda de comprar a la vez se acariciaba la mano que parecía tener la seña de una mordida.

_-Mmmm…_ trataba de expresarse de alguna manera el joven, casi desesperado al estar consciente de la situación en que estaba. La joven se acercó a él no era un peligro ahora pues él estaba atado de pies y manos con unas cadenas y grilletes de acero, su boca estaba tapada con un tipo de franela que le impedía hablar.

_-No me mires así… mi querido Ciel… _Decía la joven con un poco de aflicción al notar como el le rogaba con la mirada que lo dejara ir, el joven cambió su estado por uno enojado y lleno de furia se retorcía para zafarse de sus ataduras pero le sería imposible. Mirándola con infinito odio solo cerraba sus ojos, en su mente aparecía la imagen de una persona que provocaba en su interior una tierna calidez y eso lo reconfortaba de alguna manera.

_-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? ¿Te estas acordando de esa?_ Acertó a decir la joven con una mirada enloquecida llena de ira y celos, acercándose al joven le tomó el rostro mirándolo fijamente le borró esa efímera sonrisa con una fuerte bofetada que le hizo sangrar un poco, pues una fina línea de sangre corría por su barbilla a través de esa mordaza.

_-Te conviene no recordar a esa persona que tanto odio, _Dijo amenazante pero al terminar de decir eso sonrió dulcemente y se alejaba de él hasta la mesa donde tomó un vaso de agua y un plato donde llevaría un delicioso pedazo de torta de chocolate.

**_No tienes que preocuparte más por ella,_**

**_Aunque vuelva e intente clavarte sus garras y alejarte otra vez_**

**_Le pegaré con estas manos hasta que muera._**

_-Solo yo puedo cuidarte, protegerte, amarte… Nadie más podría…_ Exclamaba la joven con completa ilusión, el joven que era muy listo decidió calmarse pensando que la mejor táctica seria seguirle la corriente y no enloquecerla más todavía, además sabía que pronto vendrían a rescatarlo estaba plenamente seguro que su persona amada pronto llegaría. Viendo la joven que Ciel estaba tranquilo y parecía dispuesto a colaborar con cuidado acercándose a él dejando a un lado lo que le brindaría de beber y tomar decidió quitar la mordaza.

_-Si vuelves a morderme te arrepentirás… y si gritas ten por seguro que nadie te escuchara así que mejor no te esfuerces…_ Advertía con una sonrisa la joven, Ciel solo asintió ella se emocionó por ello y alegremente le daba de comer y beber despacio lo que le había traído.

_-No entiendo ¿cómo no puedas amarme?… Ella es tan común, yo soy especial… _Hablaba la joven mientras observaba a Ciel masticando un poco de pastel en su boca, él no le dirigía la mirada.

_-Yo te amo desde el momento en que te vi, me convertí en tu amiga solo para estar cerca de ti, y que en algún momento te enamoraras de mí, siempre estuve contigo en las buenas y las malas…_ Decía ella con una sonrisa nostálgica, Ciel no sabía que decir si era sincera ella se alteraría y si mentía sabía que ella podría darse cuenta y callarlo hasta podría matarlo, así que prefirió no decir palabra alguna y siguió comiendo aunque era su postre favorito en ese momento no sentía el sabor de él, ante se sentía asqueado.

**_No necesitamos a nadie más, nosotros dos nos bastamos._**

**_Soy la única que puede revivirte,_**

**_Te pondré grilletes de plata en las piernas_**

**_Para que no puedas volver a cometer los mismos errores._**

_-Creo que ya comiste suficiente, ahora puedes dormir… Vendré en un par de horas… ¿Sabes que te amo?…_ Exclamaba enamorada la joven, quien se disponía a poner la mordaza en la boca de Ciel.

_-Prometo no gritar… pero no pongas eso en mi boca, por favor Jane…_ Rogaba el joven aunque era orgulloso y altanero en ese momento se mostraba tan sumiso y temeroso.

_-Está bien, solo porque me lo pides de esa manera… _Exclamó conmovida la joven acercándose a él lo abrazo tiernamente acomodando su cabeza cerca de su pecho haciendo que Ciel se incomodara por ese contacto.

_-¿Sientes como mi corazón se acelera al tenerte cerca, mi amado niño?…_ Decía dulcemente Jane acariciando al joven que sin más opción solo se dejaba hacer, antes de levantarse la joven rozaba sus labios a los del joven que intimidado desviaba la mirada pero no decía nada pues lo que más quería era que ella desapareciera de una vez de su vista, en unos segundos ella sonrojada y nerviosa se levantaba con una señal de despido en su mano subía unas escaleras de prisa saliendo de la semioscura habitación.

**_Mi amado niño, bebe la dulce miel que late en mi pecho._**

**_Eres muy infantil, nunca jamás apartaré la vista de ti._**

_-Demente… ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_ Murmuraba el joven que recostándose miraba fijamente la tenue luz de la lámpara, por su mente la imagen vivida de una figura alta, cabellos negros y mirada carmesí se deslumbraba para él, haciéndole sonreír enamorado.

_-Sebastian… ven pronto…_ Susurraba el joven mientras una fría lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, no sabía que amar a alguien llevara a la locura, lo pensaba por Jane, pues él siempre había sido amable con ella pues a pesar de ser muy hermosa era demasiado tímida para entablar relaciones amistosas duraderas con otras personas, él siempre la cuidó y la protegió como si fuera su hermanita en el colegio en ese año que llevaba de conocerla, nunca pensó que actuaría de esa forma tan descabellada.

_-Tal vez esto es mi culpa, debí ser sincero con ella…_ Reflexionaba Ciel en medio del silencio, él nunca quiso hacerle daño ni lastimarla es más nunca mostró ningún tipo de intención romántica que pudiera ilusionarla, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si el delirio de su amor era ese hermoso joven un par de años mayor que él, a quien amaba con locura desde hace 3 años atrás, él era el dueño de su corazón, de su ser, aunque su relación era secreta pues nadie se imaginaba que ellos estuvieran viviendo un idílico amor. Ciel recordaba a su amado, se relamía los labios pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaba su relación con él, se complementaban perfectamente en todos los aspectos posibles, aun sentía los dulces labios de su amado recorrer su delicada piel como lo había hecho la noche anterior, como en una de esas tantas escapadas nocturnas se escondían del mundo para amarse en cuerpo y alma, despertando abrazados recibiendo un nuevo día, sintió una fuerte angustia pensar en que si jamás volvería a verlo todos sus planes de un futuro con él se vendrían abajo.

_-Esto no puede terminar aquí… _Dijo el joven con el rostro angustiado y unas lágrimas más se asomaron en sus apagados ojos azules, pensar en que cualquier momento esa maniática bajaría y en un arranque de celos le quitara la vida dejando en la infinita tristeza y desolación a su amado Sebastian, sus planes eran huir de la ciudad apenas Ciel cumpliera la mayoría de edad y terminara el colegio, entre tristes sollozos el joven se quedó dormido con un semblante nostálgico a la vez temeroso.

_-Cieeeellll…_ exclamaba con gritos la joven tirando con furia la puerta bajando las escaleras, despertando a Ciel abruptamente al ver como ella con mirada siniestra se dirigía hacia él solo se atemorizó agachando la cabeza arrinconándose a la pared.

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Pensé… que… era… ella… _Exclamaba fuera de sí la joven que el enojo no le hacía hablar de forma clara, Ciel entendió que en el momento en que fue dormido cuando caminaba rumbo del colegio a su casa, llevaba su celular y portátil en la maleta, pues ese día había una tarea que realizar en ella, Jane tuvo que haber descubierto su relación con Sebastian.

_-Revise tu portátil, no había nada extraño pero logré entrar en una cuenta secreta que tienes, nunca imagine aquello… Tú no estás enamorado de Elizabeth sino de Sebastian ese joven que es dice ser tu amigo… _Declaraba la joven que sus ojos se abrían cada vez que mencionaba una palabra de esa aclaración, Ciel no dijo nada solo calló pues era verdad ante los ojos de todos hasta de sus padres fingía que era su amiga de infancia Elizabeth de quien estaba enamorado, pero lo que todos no sabían era que ambos vivían una mentira a su conveniencia, pues así Ciel vivía su apasionado romance con Sebastian y Elizabeth por su parte vivía un tórrido amor por un hombre que le llevaba más de 10 años, ambos escondían sus respectivas relaciones por los prejuicios de la sociedad y sobre todo de sus familias, así que lo que los dos más anhelaban era cumplir su mayoría de edad y decidir así el rumbo de su vida amando a quien ellos quisieran, ante ese pensamiento Ciel no decía palabra no era que le avergonzara afrontar sus sentimientos por Sebastian, simplemente no defendería su amor ante una desquiciada.

_-Se ven tan bien juntos… sus mensajes de amor son tan hermosos y apasionados… Nunca pensé en eso… ¿Sabes que haré ahora? Creo que matare a tu amado Sebastian…_ Hablaba totalmente furiosa mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja y jugaba con ella entre sus dedos, su mirada perdida se perdía en el rostro desesperado de Ciel.

_-No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldita desquiciada…_ Gritaba el joven con desesperación tratando de librarse de sus ataduras, Jane con una fuerte patada recostándolo al frio piso con brusquedad aprovechando se colocó sobre su frágil y agitado cuerpo que temeroso veía como el filo de esa navaja comenzaba a pasearse sobre su cuerpo.

_-Lo hare pedacitos… ¿Qué quieres que traiga de él? Tal vez sus labios,_ Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su filosa navaja delineaba los finos labios del joven que cerraba los ojos con fuerzas al sentirse impotente de moverse.

_-Tal vez su corazón…_ Decía Jane mientras delineaba un corazón en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Ciel, quien no sabía que hacer estaba al borde de la desesperación.

_- o de lo que tanto disfrutabas su…. _Exclamaba con una risa maliciosa sonora mientras delineaba su navaja en la virilidad del joven sobre sus pantalones, Ciel solo cerró los ojos con lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a sollozar.

_-No le hagas daño por favor…_ Rogaba Ciel despojándose de todo su orgullo.

_-¡Que patético eres! Sabes me das asco, me siento estúpida al amar a alguien quien ama a un hombre, hace dos días me consumió la rabia pues escuché cuando dijiste a Elizabeth en un abrazo que en unos días podían por fin ser felices, que nada se los impediría… Pensé que huirías con ella… así que planee todo esto para retenerte y no te vayas… Pero ahora creo entender a qué te referías, falta una semana para tu cumpleaños, serás mayor de edad y así podrás escaparte con ese idiota al extranjero._ Hablaba ella mientras Ciel sollozaba, cuando sintió que esa fría navaja rasgaba la piel de su brazo izquierdo, veía la sangre comenzar a emanar lentamente.

**_No te resistas, confíate entero a mí,_**

**_Sólo yo puedo revivirte._**

**_Haré pedazos tus alas_**

**_Para que así no puedas irte volando a ningún lugar._**

_-Sebastian…_ Murmuró el joven con infinita tristeza veía tan cerca su final, solo una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro, eso solo enfureció más a Jane que empuñando su navaja con ambas manos la levantaba al aire para tomar impulso y clavarla en la garganta del joven que resignado respiraba con dificultad, de repente el silencio fue roto con el sonido de unas balas el joven abriendo sus ojos veía a la chica sobre él perder la conciencia soltando la navaja, observó entonces como la sangre se difuminaba en su vientre.

_-Cieeeel…_ Gritaba desesperado una voz varonil que Ciel al escucharla solo sonrió, la joven que parecía morir lentamente sobre él, lloraba desconsoladamente aunque a Ciel no le removió en su corazón ni un poco, solo la miró con desprecio mientras ella caía hacia un costado de él.

_-Mi amor… _Se acercó Sebastian para abrazar a Ciel con todas sus fuerzas se podía escuchar como sollozaba Sebastian de alegría, de alivio de que su amado estuviera bien, ambos lloraban y se consolaban a la vez. Los policías alrededor revisaban rápidamente la escena y los paramédicos se acercaban a la moribunda pues era quien estaba grave.

_-Señor aléjese, debemos tratar al joven…_ Dijo un paramédico acercándose a la pareja que se separaron de su abrazo.

_-Mi amado niño…_ Susurró Sebastian mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla húmeda de Ciel antes de separarse.

_-Solo tu amado niño…_ Dijo Ciel sonriendo dándole un beso en los labios de su amado, la joven que veía aquello solo cerró los ojos y con melancólica sonrisa exhalaba su último aliento. Después de todo el alboroto Ciel se encontraba en un hospital recibiendo la atención necesaria para el momento traumático que había pasado, cuando sus padres se retiraron a los pocos minutos Sebastian entraba de forma sigilosa, abrazándose a Ciel lo besaba dulcemente en esa cama de hospital, ambos conversaron de como lograron dar con su paradero y el rescate, de esas horas de encierro y lo que había sentido el joven en esas horas, descargando en algo su afligida alma.

_-¿Alguien puede enloquecer así por amor? _Exclamaba confundido el joven a Sebastian quien se había acomodado a su lado y lo abrazaba tiernamente dándole un cálido refugio en su pecho.

_-Yo lo haría…_ Respondió seriamente Sebastian fijando su mirada al del joven que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su débil cuerpo al escuchar esa respuesta,

-Idiota… Dijo Ciel con duda, Sebastian solo arqueó una ceja y el joven hizo lo mismo pero al segundo ambos sonrieron entre sí, uniendo sus labios se regalaban un intenso y apasionado beso mientras la oscuridad de la noche se asomaba por la ventana.


End file.
